


amazing

by bluesgraywaren



Category: MTV Scream, Scream (TV), scream mtv
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Parties, audrey jensen x reader - Freeform, im just a queen of self-inserts, scream, scream on mtv, uh oh girls we gotta get this wlw bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesgraywaren/pseuds/bluesgraywaren
Summary: audrey and the reader are at a party and when a game of paranoia goes a little south on the reader's part, audrey's there to save the day.  fluff, mild like nsfw.  i just love me some aud.





	amazing

“Tom Holland.Bar none,” Noah said, leaning into the couch and shrugging his shoulders.“Most accurate Spider-Man.”

 

It was just past ten o’clock at one of Brooke’s Halloween extravaganza parties, and clearly your group of friends was getting increasingly heated.With open booze available on every surface and the closest people in your life around you, you had never felt safer or happier, giggling at Noah and Jake’s argument.

 

“But Tobey Maguire!” Jake cried, leaping up on the couch and almost crushing Brooke under his sneakers.“ _Tobey.Maguire._ He’s the original!”

 

“Canon-wise, he blows!”

 

“Take it back!”

 

“Guys!” Audrey yelled, halfway between laughing so hard she was snorting and supreme annoyance.She feigned waving her arms in an attempt to get them to calm down, but then finished with a, “What about Andrew Garfield?”

 

You tipped your head back and snorted as Jake and Noah leapt back into action, missing Audrey’s initial look back to you.You missed the beginning of her staring, tracing along the column of your neck, wondering what would happen if she got her lips on it.

 

But you did catch the end of it.Your eyes locked, she turned away with a timid laugh, and your blush started to overtake your face.Of course, you were assuming you were overthinking it, and she was probably just seeing some sort of piece of string from your clothes on your collarbone.Audrey, on the other hand, was kicking herself for her leering; just because she sometimes liked to look at you didn’t make you anything other than straight, which was what she presumed, and falling for a straight girl was precisely at the bottom of her list.

 

Emma, sensing obvious tension between you and Audrey, cleared her throat loudly to get all of the attention on her.“Everyone.It cannot be a party without some classic party games, which is why I have…” she reached into her pocket, producing a silver coin. 

 

“This.”

 

Immediately, hoots and hollers erupted from the crowd, and you leaned into the circle, crossing your legs and preparing for the game to begin.Audrey, on the other hand, started to lean back and raised her hand weakly.“How does this work?” she said, looking more to you than Emma.

 

“Okay,” you said, blushing again at the prospect of being so close to Audrey’s ear in the loud room.“So, one person whispers a question to the other, and the answerer says their answer out of context to the group out loud.Then someone flips the coin.If it’s heads, the person who asked the question gets to say it out loud, which kind of lets up the secret behind the person’s answer.”

 

“Ah, I get it,” Audrey said, tapping you on the shoulder in thanks.“Thanks.”

 

You tilted your chin in a _you’re welcome_ motion, moving to settle back in your spot next to Emma, when Audrey looked at you again, and you got so caught up in her eyes, and her cheekbones, and the way her hair swooped over her forehead, and _God_ , her _lips_ -

 

“Y/N?” You realized that you’d completely been sitting in silence, missing her question.

 

“Sorry, sorry, just zoned out for a second,” you mumbled, internally kicking yourself at your momentary check-out of one of your friends. _God, she probably wasn’t even interested,_ you thought to yourself. _Just because someone might be into girls doesn’t mean they’re into you._

 

“It’s okay, relax,” Audrey giggled, leaning back onto her spot with Noah.“I just- your face is kinda red.You okay?” she asked, gesturing to her general visage.

 

_Oh.Fuck.She noticed._

 

“I’m fine!” you spluttered out, a little too fast to be perfectly plausible.“I, just, uh.Drinking does that,” you said, despite the fact that your obviously full cup cancelled out that statement.What you meant to say was _you do that.You make me blush like crazy and I look like a red mess.It’s all because of you._

 

“Okay!” Emma yelled out, making everyone in the immediate vicinity quit their conversations and join the circle, turned towards Emma and waiting for her to make the prime first move. 

 

At first, you thought that she was turning towards Brooke on her other side, giving you enough time to prepare yourself, but then she was turning towards you, whispering the first question into your ear.In turning to her to focus on what she was saying, you missed Noah’s insignificant slap on Audrey’s arm and his whispered, “Jealous?”

 

“Alright,” Emma whispered, still giggling.“How long has it been since… You kissed someone? And did you like it or not?”

 

You didn’t want to answer that. _Especially_ in front of _Audrey_ \- She probably thought you were another one of those useless straight girls.You weren’t completely out, but you weren’t straight, either.

 

You looked across the circle, and, seeing Noah whispering into Audrey’s ear and her giving him a half-playful half-angry slap, decided _Fuck it._

 

“Four years.And no, I didn’t,” you announced proudly to the circle, a second before your embarrassment rushed in and you pulled your jacket higher up your neck to cover the splotchy blush. 

 

Everyone leaned in as Emma slowly went to flip the coin, you praying to every god you knew to _please, please let this answer remain unknown_ , _I didn’t think it through_ , when the coin came flying back down.

 

Heads.Up.

 

_Fuck._

 

“The question was, when was the last time you kissed someone, and did you enjoy it!” Emma shouted cheerfully, and as the crowd put the pieces together, laughter and cheers for you rung throughout the room.Panicking and not really sure what to do, you started to bring your drink to your lips, only to have the cup slosh all over the front of your jacket.

 

“Shit!” you exclaimed, sure that your face was preparing to get even more supremely flushed.Standing up, you raced upstairs and into Emma’s room and, realizing you forgot a towel, walked into the bathroom.

 

You started running the water, dunking the towel under and trying to get the stain out before it set, and trying to get your heart under control.You hadn’t even looked up to see what Audrey looked like, let alone if she reacted at all to your running aw-

 

“Y/N?”

 

Instantaneously, the voice coming from right behind you shocked you into dunking your sleeve-covered arm under the faucet.Turning around, you were met with the wide and regretful (but, as you could attest to, attentive) eyes of Audrey Jensen.

 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my God,” Audrey mumbled, reaching behind her to grab another towel.“I’m so, so sorry.That’s my bad-“

 

“Audrey.It’s okay,” you said, half-sighing and half-laughing as you started to shrug off your jacket, masking your nervousness around Audrey with the ruined coat.“I’ll just leave it here until I leave.It’s too damp to wear.”

 

You started to pull your jacket off of your shoulders, revealing your crop top underneath and accidentally exposing your midriff, which, she would also claim _accidentally_ , Audrey was completely transfixed with, pulling her eyes up only when she realized you were turning around. 

 

Hanging up the jacket on the outside of the door, Audrey and you both stepped out of the bathroom and onto the landing above the stairs, leaning against it and hearing the muffled music blare in from downstairs.You could feel Audrey’s eyes on you in the half-darkness, and before she could, you spoke.

 

“Thanks for coming to check on me,” you said, looking over the railing. 

 

“It’s no problem,” she said, turning so that her back was pressed against the metal rail, trying her hardest to make her voice come out even at the proximity to you.

 

There was a tepid silence between you two again, when you spoke up.

 

“Four years is a long time,” you said, letting out a low whistle.“I can’t believe I admitted that.I should’ve lied.”

 

Audrey turned to you then, concern written over all of her features, and placed a hand on your arm.You stared, almost bug-eyed at the warmth and contact, when you realized that she was still speaking. _Damn it, Y/L/N,_ you thought to yourself. _You really so touch starved you won’t listen to your friend?_

 

“Hey, at least the truth is out there,” she said, laughing.“Although, I’ve got to say I’m kind of surprised.A lot of people talk about you.” _Like me, to Noah,_ she thought, but definitely was going to keep to herself.

 

“If it’s guys, I don’t exactly care anymore,” you said, leaning over the banister and letting out another long, long sigh.You didn’t care enough to really keep it a secret anymore; your parents knew, and so did Emma and Brooke.Audrey might as well, even being someone who _was_ into girls and wasn’t ashamed of it.

 

Audrey froze, feeling time almost move in slow motion as she looked over at you, confusion painted on your face.“You’re…”

 

“Not straight?No,” you stated, tossing your hands up in the air.“Technically, that kind of prevents my first kiss from being valid.”

 

Again, Audrey felt between freaking out in ecstasy and elation and empathy.It was tough to come out to anyone, she knew, remembering back to when she told her father.And to have never kissed anyone you felt anything for?She couldn’t imagine.

 

“Well,” she said, leaning down and taking your hand, at which you felt close to blacking out.“Thanks for… You know.Telling me.It’s not easy.”

 

“Thanks,” you whispered dizzily, leaning most of your weight on the balcony again.

 

In a blinding second, an idea occurred to Audrey; Was it crazy? Yes.Was it absolutely batshit insane?Yes.Yes.

 

But did she want to? Yes.

 

“Look,” Audrey said, removing her hand from yours and crossing it over your chest.Her voice was close to wavering, her trying her hardest to keep it at a steady and confident level. “I know that neither of us really drink, besides what your jacket soaked up tonight, so I wouldn’t be offering if we had.But, if you want to experience your first ever gay kiss, I’d be completely down.”

 

You whipped over to her, trying as you might to maintain your composure. _Did she just…_ You were keeping your hands from shaking and easily saying _yes, yes, please._

 

Looking up at her, you made the decision before your brain could catch up with your mouth.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

Audrey, for one, was completely blown away at the literal second it took you to answer.And, before she could really think it through, she took your hand, said “Follow me,” and led you into Brooke’s guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her with her foot.At the loud bang, you sat back on the bed and giggled, looking up through your hand at the girl you were definitely going to make out with.

 

Audrey walked over and sat next to you, and the panic set in you again.To squash it, you leaned over and looped your arms around Audrey’s neck, slinging your leg over hers and effectively straddling her waist on the bed.

 

“Is this how we’re gonna do this?” you said, worried at her momentary lack of response.

 

“ _Yes,_ yes, sorry,” she said, her arms snaking around and settling on your waist, causing your blush to creep back in and return.“You just… surprised me is all.”

 

“Well, get used to it,” you mumbled out nervously, voice cracking all the way at the close distance you were from her.You weren’t expecting much; maybe another a speech about how it was okay to be gay, but all you really wanted was-

 

“Maybe I will,” came Audrey’s confident voice, her deep blue eyes sinking into yours as she leaned in and started pressing kisses to your neck.You lost eye contact the second that you involuntarily let your head fall back, leaning in and so responsive to her touch that a warm feeling started to rise up in your stomach.

 

You got lost in the moment, your hands rushing up and running your fingers through her short, dark hair as she started to focus in on a spot on your neck that made you shiver.It felt-

 

“Amazing,” you moaned breathily, involuntarily snapping back to yourself and bringing a hand back to cover your mouth.Audrey, on the other hand, caught it before it could reach your lips and placed it back on the back of her neck.

 

“It’s okay to touch me,” she whispered to you.“It’s okay… And don’t think I don’t wanna hear you.It’s hot.”

 

Hearing her say _that_ was something else; you felt your blush rise back up into your chest, and she watched as your eyes flicked back up to hers, half-smile glowing in the dim lights.“I’ve always thought your blush was cute,” she mumbled, brushing a stray piece of hair behind your ear.“Never thought I’d see it up close though.It’s even better.”

 

She slowly reached down and started pressing her lips to your collarbone, your neck column, the underside of your jaw, the sensitive place behind your ear…

 

Then she stopped, and your eyes fluttered back open to find her inches away from your lips.You were suddenly so aware of where you were; straddling Audrey, your thighs on either side of her legs and her hands on your exposed midriff, when she leaned in.

 

And everything faded away.

 

It started slow, but with no lack of intensity.You brought your hand up to cup her face, pressing your lips to hers again and again and again, that swooping feeling returning in your stomach.All that you knew was that you had to be close to her, pressing your chest to hers and sighing as she slowly sucked your bottom lip into her mouth. 

 

Before you even realized you were doing it, you were fiddling with the buttons on her shirt, undoing the first two before she pulled back.

 

“Is this okay with you?” she said, starting to unbutton them herself, when you stopped her hands.

 

“More than okay.”

 

She grinned back into the kiss, shifting your face from side to side as her kisses got more languid and long, hands moving all over your body as you finally finished the column of buttons on her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders.She took the lead from you then, never breaking the kiss, but tossing her shirt to the floor, giving you an incredible look at her toned arms and exposed collarbones.

 

You spent a second admiring the view in front of you before you both started up again, you leaning down and, with a little help from Audrey, pulling off your tank top to leave you both in just your bras.

 

Skin to skin felt unnameable; as Audrey laid you down and your tongue lightly swept into her mouth, you felt her lower back get warmer as she emitted a low whine.Unable to keep yourself from smiling, you leaned in again and matched her grin as you both started to ramp up.Her hands were on your face and under your skirt and yours were tracing a patch of skin on her back that she really, _really_ seemed to like, going off what sounds she made when you traced your fingers over it.

 

Lost in the frantic touching and heated kisses, Audrey flipped you two over so that your back was on the bed, then dipped her hand under your thigh to sling your leg over the back of her so there was no place the two of you weren’t touching.Your mouths got more and more fervent at the same pace as your hands, her tongue sweeping into your mouth with your happily granted access, and one of her legs, between yours, moved up and brushed against you; you didn’t know if it was intentional, but it was surprising in the best way, and you involuntarily let out a loud moan, and-

 

“Audrey?Where are you?” came a voice accompanied by a loud bang of the door again, revealing Noah standing in the doorway.You quickly scrambled away from Audrey and grabbed a pillow to cover your exposed chest as he spluttered out an apology, panic-stricken and practically sprinting back out the door.

 

When the coast was clear and Noah-free, you realized that Audrey’s hand was still on your thigh, and you smiled, looking up at her as you both broke into giggles.

 

When that subsided, she spoke again, almost as if not to spook you.

 

“So…”

 

“Yeah,” you responded, fiddling with the throw pillow in front of your chest.“That was… Something.”

 

A silence fell between you again, before she spoke up.

 

“You know, if you’d ever like to do this again, maybe we could… I don’t know.Go out or something before?”

 

Your heart rushed with fondness at the girl in front of you, face so hopeful and, at the same time, a little scared, that your answer seemed to almost fall out of your mouth.

 

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> heehee! if you wanna see a second part like... lmk!


End file.
